


I'm back

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Stucky oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Feels, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Cries, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: "He'll remember me. I know he will" Steve said, sounding more scared than he was letting on."And how do you know that?" Tony asked, not trusting the situation. Steve looked back at the medical bay, and could barely make out Bucky, restrained on the medical bed. The sight brought him close to tears, but he didn't know why."Because he loved me. And I loved him, I still love him. No amount of Hydra brainwashing can erase that"





	I'm back

**Author's Note:**

> New one shot! I saw a prompt online, it was Steve and Bucky reunion in front of the Avengers, and decided to roll with it! It takes place in Age of Ultron, but it's like Winter Soldier didn't happen, except that they did discover Hydra had been inside Shield the whole time. I figured, since Bucky was kept in a cryo tank by Hydra, and the Avengers were taking Hydra down in the start of Ultron, what if Bucky hadn't been woken up since he killed Stark's parents? And the Avengers found him, alive, in the Siberian Hydra base? So I rolled with that idea too! Anyway, I hope you like it, and if you have any fun ideas for another one shot, I'd love to hear it! I'm always looking for new ideas! Just no smut, I don't write that.

It had been a long, hard battle against Hydra, but the Avengers finally won. They had gotten word of one final Hydra base in Siberia that had been abandoned, but was being reused, now that Hydra was being taken down. When the fight was finally over, Captain America sent everyone out to make sure the base was clear. Romanov made her way through the halls, and into an open room with cryo tanks. All but one were empty. She hurried over to it, and saw the person’s vitals inside. They were alive. She looked up at the person in the tank, and gasped in shock.  
“Anyone got eyes on Rogers?” she asked into her comm.  
“What is it, Romanov?” Steve’s voice said through her comm.  
“I’m in the base, in a large room, and I have something you are going to want to see. I’ll turn on my tracker so you can find where I am” she replied, pressing a button in her left wrist, turning on her tracker.  
“I see you. Everybody else, keep checking. We have to be sure that there are no remaining Hydra agents here” Steve said. Not long after, Widow heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Steve walking into the room.  
“What did you find, Nat?” Steve asked, walking closer to her.  
“I think you should come here and see for yourself” she replied, as he walked up to the tank. He looked up at the person in the tank, and an audible gasp could be heard. He dropped his shield with a clang, and stepped closer to the tank.  
“Bucky?” He looked at the vitals, and tears began falling down his face when he saw that he was alive. He took off his helmet and pressed one hand to the tank, then his forehead. He felt the tears stream down his face, but he didn’t care. All that mattered to him was that somehow, by some grace of God, Bucky was alive. Natasha gave him some time to himself, but only a few minutes.  
“We have to take him with us” Steve said when she walked up to him again. He wiped his eyes and composed himself. He would have more time to cry later. Right now, he needed to be Captain America.  
“Steve, we have no idea what Hydra did to him. He could try to kill you for all we know. It’s too dangerous” Natasha replied, looking at the tank nervously. She remembered him from the Red Room, and knew what he was capable of.  
“Natasha, I lost him once already. I’m not losing him again. I don’t care what Hydra did to him, I don’t care if he tries to kill me. We are taking him with us. We can wake him up from this, you knock him out with some of the backup sedatives. We’ll take him back to the tower and put him in the lab, call for Dr. Cho on the way back. We’ll restrain him before he wakes up. I’ll be in the room when that happens, to maybe keep him calm, or restrain him more, if it comes to that. But I refuse to leave him here” Steve said, voice heavy with determination. There was no way he was leaving this base without Bucky, and Natasha knew it. She slowly nodded, agreeing with Steve’s plan.  
“I’ll run and get a sedative from the Quinjet” she said, turning around and rushing out of the room, without another word. Steve turned back to the tank, and Bucky inside. He placed his hand on the tank again, and began remembering all the things they had done together. He felt a few more tears slip from his eyes, but he didn’t wipe them away. When he heard Natasha run back into the room, he wiped his eyes, and assumed his best leader pose. Natasha noticed the change in posture, and looked at him, worried.  
“Steve, I know the history you had with him, but we can’t be sure he’ll even recognize you at all. Are you sure you want to go through with this?” she asked, tone heavy with worry. Steve caught on, and looked at her, reassuringly.  
“Nat, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I know the risks, and I don’t care. He’s coming back with us” Steve replied. Natasha nodded.  
“You wake him up, I’ll sedate him immediately, and you can carry him out of here. But we need to be very fast about this. He could react as soon as he’s woken up. The sedative lasts 18 hours, which gives us enough time to get to the tower, take him straight to the lab and restrain him. He should be sedated up to about an hour after that, then it’ll wear off and he’ll wake up” Natasha said, holding the sedative in her hand. Steve nodded, getting ready. He walked to the panel, she walked to the tank and he put his helmet back on. He looked up at her to make sure she was ready. She nodded, and he nodded back at her.  
Steve pressed the button to open the tank, and the front of the tank lifted up. As soon as the tank was open, Bucky opened his eyes, but before he had time to do anything, Natasha stuck him with the sedative, and he closed his eyes wearily, and fell to the floor. Steve caught him before he could hit the ground. He laid him on the floor gently, and examined his face.  
He looked exactly like Steve remembered when he knew Bucky, though his hair was significantly longer, and his face was scruffier. He had a metal arm where his left arm should be. It was silver in color, and there was a red star on the shoulder.He was taller than he used to be, and he looked stronger. Steve could only assume Hydra gave him an altered version of the serum Dr. Erskine had given him.  
“Cap, the whole base has been checked. It’s clean. We’re heading back to the Quinjet now” Tony’s voice was heard through Steve’s comm. Steve stood up.  
“Copy that. Wheels up in fifteen” Steve replied, walking over to his shield. He picked it up, and placed it on his arm. He then walked back to Bucky, and gently picked him up, legs held by his left hand, his right hand holding Bucky’s back.  
“Let’s go” he said to Natasha, heading for the entrance. She followed suite, and they silently made their way back to the surface. She lifted the elevator doors, and allowed Steve to walk out, Bucky still in his arms. They headed straight for the Quinjet. Thankfully for everyone, a code green hadn’t been called, so Banner had been in the jet the whole time. The hanger doors were down, waiting for Steve and Natasha. As soon as they stepped foot in the jet, the doors began closing, and the Quinjet took off shortly after.  
“Another successful mission against Hydra! Good job, team” Tony said, turning the jet on autopilot, and getting up from the pilot seat. He walked into the cabin and looked at Cap, Bucky in his arms.  
“Um, Cap, who’s that?” he asked, looking nervously at Bucky.  
“In a second, Tony. I need to put him in the medical bay” Steve said, walking towards the medical bay. It wasn’t very big, but it was enough for one person on a bed.  
“Steve, I think we should restrain him” Natasha said, following him, leaving Tony behind, looking very confused.  
“Natasha, you said yourself that the sedative lasts 18 hours! Why do we need to restrain him in here?” he asked her, sounding upset.  
“It’s just a precaution” she replied. Steve decided to agree, and restrain Bucky. He was asking a lot as it was by bringing Bucky on board without consulting the Avengers. The least he could do was give them no reason to not trust him. He laid Bucky on the bed, and reluctantly restrained him. When that was done, he walked back into the cabin.  
“Anyone care to explain what’s going on here? You show up with a strange person from a Hydra base, that has a scary metal arm, and you don’t even consult us?” Tony asked, sounding kind of angry. Steve gave him an apologetic look.  
“That man is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, known to most as Bucky. He fell from a train on a Howling Commandos mission back in 1945, and was presumed dead. And he is my best friend. I’m sorry for not consulting any of you, but there was no way I was going to leave him there. I lost him once already, I’m not going to lose him again. I had to take him with us” Steve said to the rest of the Avengers, looking around at the, apologetically. His voice was filled with sadness.  
“But Steve, who knows what Hydra put in his head? He could hate you, he may even try to kill you!” Clint said, sounding shocked at Steve’s decision.  
“I’m aware of those things, Clint. But there was no way I was going to leave him to Hydra. It was my fault he had fallen from that train. I wasn’t going to let him go again. And he won’t try to kill me, no matter what Hydra put in his head. I know that for certain” Steve said, sounding confident in his choice.  
“How can you know that for sure? He may not even recognize you” Bruce said, sounding nervous.  
“He’ll remember me. I know he will” Steve said, sounding more scared than he was letting on.  
“And how do you know that?” Tony asked, not trusting the situation. Steve looked back at the medical bay, and could barely make out Bucky, restrained on the medical bed. The sight brought him close to tears, but he didn’t know why.  
“Because he loved me. And I loved him, I still love him. No amount of Hydra brainwashing can erase that” Steve said, voice filled with emotion, as tears began welling in his eyes. The rest of the Avengers looked at him, shocked.  
“I know none of you expected that, but that’s the truth. That’s why I couldn’t leave him. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go keep an eye on the man sedated in our medical bay” Steve continued, before turning around, and walking into the medical bay. The rest of the Avengers watched as he sat down on a chair next to the bed. They saw him remove his helmet, wipe his eyes, and brush Bucky’s hair out of his face.  
“Did anyone here know that Steve A. was gay, and B. was in love with his best friend?” Tony asked, looking around at the other Avengers.  
“Actually, he’s bisexual” Natasha answered. Everyone looked at her in shock.  
“How did you know?” Clint asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, and decided that since the secret was out, she may as well tell them.  
“It wasn’t that hard to tell. Yes, he liked Peggy Carter, but the evidence was all there about him loving Bucky. He would tell me stories of all sorts of trouble they would get into as children, and in the war. His eyes would light up brighter than I had ever seen them, and his cheeks would always flash a light pink when he talked about Bucky. It was a look I’d never seen in his face before. I kind of put two and two together” she replied. They all looked back at the medical bay, and saw Steve, resting his head on the bed. The room was sound proofed, but they could see his shoulders and back moving up and down, and they could all tell he was crying.  
“Captain Rogers is a noble man. In Asgard, for one man to love another is an honorable thing, and is regarded as a worthy relationship. He and this Bucky fought together in a war?” Thor began. Everyone nodded.  
“In Asgard, when two male lovers fight in a battle or war together, it is viewed as one of the most noble things two lovers may do. And if one is killed in the fight, they are honoured throughout the land, and they are led to Valhalla by a Valkyrie. Their lover is given as much time to mourn as they need” Thor finished. They all looked at Steve, realizing the same thing at the same time.  
“Steve never got to mourn. Bucky fell from the train, Steve went right into taking down Schmidt, and then he was frozen for seventy years” Tony said, a sad tone of voice.  
“And as soon as he was woken up, he went back into being the captain. He’s been fighting so hard since then, he never allowed himself to mourn” Bruce continued, realizing that Steve still hasn’t had a chance to mourn.  
“And now that he’s found Bucky, alive, all the emotions he’d kept inside came pouring out. The dam burst, and he’s finally got time to mourn, but now he doesn’t need to. Because Bucky’s alive. So he’s mourning, but he’s also rejoicing at the same time” Clint said.  
“But he doesn’t know if the Bucky he knows, he remembers, he loves, is still in there. He doesn’t know if Bucky remembers him. He’s scared that he’s lost the man he loves for good. He’s praying that he won’t have to lose him a second time” Natasha said, looking at Steve and Bucky through the medical bay windows.  
“I say we trust Steve. He deserves that much from us” Tony said, to everyone’s surprise.  
“I know it’s crazy for me to be the one to say it, but Steve has been through so much, and through it all, he’s had to deal with the death of Bucky. Which is probably why he’s always so quiet and stone faced a lot of the time. We owe it to him to give him some chance to get his happiness back. And if Bucky helps at all, I say it’s worth it” he continued, looking more serious than usual. The rest of the Avengers nodded, realizing Tony was right.  
“Someone call Dr. Cho, tell her to meet us at the tower. Tell her we have a bit of a surprise for her” Natasha said, remembering what Steve had told her. Clint called her right away, and she said she would be there by the time they got back. Steve stayed in the medical bay the entire flight back, not leaving once.  
Every once in a while, someone would look back and check on him through the window. Most of the time, he was crying or holding Bucky’s hand. Natasha saw him talking out loud, and while she could read his lips, she respected him enough to not pry. After a few hours, Steve kept his head on the bed, not moving very much, so they all assumed he had fallen asleep. When they finally reached New York, they decided it was time to wake Steve up. Natasha volunteered to do it.  
“Steve, we’ve reached New York. We’re almost to the tower, time to get up” Nat said, when she walked into the medical bay. She gently shook his shoulder, and he lifted his head. He looked at her, sleepily, but still got up and walked out of the medical bay.  
“Dr. Cho is already in the lab, and we made sure to let Maria and the rest of the Avengers know that we’re bringing someone back. We didn’t tell them, because we figured that was up to you to explain” Tony said, when he saw Steve. Steve nodded once, taking in the information.  
“Oh, and Steve, I just wanted to let you know, I’m behind you all the way. Times have changed, and same sex relationships are not only accepted, but legal. And it took a lot to tell us about you and Barnes, and you have my support and respect. And I hope that when he wakes up, he remembers you, and what you meant to him, and you two can finally live together happily. You deserve to finally be happy after everything you’ve been through” Tony continued, placing his hand on Steve’s shoulder, supportingly. Steve smiled at him, a grateful look on his face.  
“Thank you, Tony. When he had fallen from the train, I blamed myself, I still blame myself. But I couldn’t mourn him, because I had a war to win. So I had decided to win the war for him. When I was flying towards the ice, he was all I could think of, that I could finally see him again. But then they woke me up, told me I had lived, that we won the war. I was devastated, but I couldn’t show it, because I was thrown into another war I had to win. So, finding out that he was still alive, that I could be with him again, I jumped on that opportunity! How could I not? Thank you for trusting me, and for being supportive. It means a lot to me, and I know Howard would be proud of you” Steve said, feeling a weight off of his shoulders, knowing that at least Tony was supporting him.  
The Quinjet landed soon after that, and Steve went back to the medical bay to retrieve Bucky. Tony offered wheeling him into the tower on the bed, but Steve insisted on carrying him. He carried him straight to the lab, where Dr. Cho had been waiting. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Bucky in Steve’s arms.  
“Captain, I have multiple questions” she said, as Steve set Bucky on a bed, and restrained him, like he said he would. He didn’t want to, and it reminded him so much of when he found Bucky in the Hydra base when he had freed every soldier of the 107th that had been taken prisoner. His heart ached, thinking about it.  
“What questions do you have specifically?” he asked, forcing himself to turn away from Bucky.  
“Well, for starters, who is he? Stark said you were bringing someone back, but this isn’t what I expected” she asked, looking at Bucky warily.  
“This is Bucky Barnes, Sergeant in the 107th back in the war, longest held POW in American history, it seems” Steve said, sounding tired. Her eyes widened.  
“Sergeant James Barnes? How has he survived this long?” she asked, stepping closer to him, almost examining him.  
“That’s what I’m hoping to find out. We sedated him back in Siberia, the sedative should wear off in about an hour. Keep him restrained. I’m going to get changed, and take a shower, but as soon as I’m done, I’ll come right back” Steve said, turning and heading for the door. He returned, ten minutes later, hair wet from the shower, and in clean, regular clothes.  
“Has anything happened while I was gone?” he asked, as soon as he walked back into the lab.  
“You just left ten minutes ago. Nothing has happened at all” she replied, rolling her eyes slightly. Steve and Bucky must have been really close, for him to worry so much.  
“Well, if you don’t mind me, I’m going to sit here until he wakes up” Steve said, sitting down on a chair next to the bed.  
“Captain, he’ll be fine. You need rest, you look very tired. At least take a nap” Dr. Cho said, looking worried for Steve. He shook his head.  
“No, I’m fine. I slept on the flight back. I would much rather be here right now” Steve insisted, but Dr. Cho wasn’t buying it. He looked so tired, he had dark bags under his eyes. And while his body may not be physically tired, emotionally, he needs a break.  
“Captain, please, I insist! You may not physically need a break, you need a break emotionally and mentally. You look drained, and tired. For the sake of your own health, please take a break. I will let you know when he stirs” Dr. Cho said, not taking no for an answer. Steve caught on, and knew there was no way he could get out of this.  
“Fine. But you have to tell me when he starts to stir. I need to be here when he wakes up” Steve said, standing up from his seat and heading to the door.  
“I will. I’ll have Jarvis alert you as soon as he starts moving” Dr. Cho replied, agreeing to Steve’s requests. Steve left the lab, and returned to his room. He fell onto his bed, and tried to fall asleep, but try as he may, he just couldn’t fall asleep. He could only lie awake and think about Bucky, lying on the bed, restrained. But before he knew it, Jarvis alerted him that Bucky had begun moving. Steve ran as fast as he could back to the lab. He arrived just in the knick of time.  
“Steve, thank god you’re here! He just woke up, and already he’s freaking out! Good thing we had him restrained” Tony said, rushing over to him. Steve rushed over to where Bucky was. He was trying to get out of the restraints, which were thankfully very strong. He was screaming in a mixture of russian and english, but from what Steve could gather, he was pleading for help.  
“Ok, I need everyone out of this room. Give us some time, this is going to be a hard conversation” Steve said to the rest of the Avengers. They all protested, thinking it was too dangerous for Steve to be by himself.  
“No protesting! We are not arguing about this! I have to do this alone!” Steve shouted, and it was enough to get everyone out of the room. Steve closed the door behind them, to keep it private, but Tony had Jarvis project the camera footage to the TV in the lab, so they could all watch, and listen, in case trouble started.  
“Buck, Buck, hey, Buck. I need you to calm down” Steve said, loud enough to catch Bucky’s attention. He looked at Steve, and recognition flashed in his eyes.  
“I know you, don’t I?” Bucky asked in english, looking up at Steve. Steve nodded, fighting back tears.  
“Yes, you do. I know me better than anyone” Steve replied, smiling at him. Bucky looked like he was trying to remember something.  
“You used to be smaller though. You weren’t as big, and you always got sick” Bucky continued, thinking hard. Steve could feel the tears build up in his eyes, threatening to fall.  
“I was. I used to be much smaller, and I would get sick out of nowhere” Steve said, confirming what Bucky was saying, voice trembling with emotions.  
“You used to get into so much trouble. I remember you coming home, looking bruised and beaten all the time” Bucky continued, and Steve nodded, not able to respond, as he felt the tears fall down his eyes.  
“Your mom’s name was Sarah. You used to wear newspaper in your shoes” Bucky continued, smiling slightly, as if enjoying the memory. Steve continued nodding, a small smile forming on his face as the tears still streaming down his face.  
“Your name is Steve Rogers, and you were my closest friend. We were more than friends, I loved you. And, and you loved me back. We lived together, we slept together, we fought together in a war” Bucky said, looking at Steve, almost confused. Steve wiped his eyes, and nodded at Bucky.  
“Do you remember who you are?” Steve asked, desperately hoping.  
“My name is James Buchanan Barnes. I was born March 10th, 1917. Your name is Steven Grant Rogers, you were born July 4th, 1918. We were friends as children, best friends as teenagers, and lovers as adults. And goddammit, I’ve missed you” Bucky said, voice softening. His eyes met Steve’s, and Steve could tell he wasn’t being tricked. Bucky’s eyes were always what gave away what he was feeling when he hid his emotions, and now was no exception. Steve rushed over to Bucky and removed his restraints. He knew the rest of the team would object, but he didn’t care.  
“I’ve missed you too, Buck. It’s been so long! I thought I’d never see you again!” Steve said, wrapping his arms around Bucky, pulling him into a tight hug, as the tears fell from his eyes again. He felt two arms wrap around his body, and he knew that Bucky was returning the hug.  
“Hey, Punk. It’s like we always used to say, I’m with you till end of the line. Looks like it wasn’t the end of the line for us” Bucky said soothingly, rubbing circles into Steve’s back. Steve soon calmed down, and let go of Bucky.  
“Um, Steve, who are all those people outside the room?” Bucky asked curiously. Steve turned around, and saw the rest of the Avengers and Dr. Cho watching them through the window. Steve sighed, there was a lot he had to explain to Bucky.  
“What’s the last thing you remember before now, Buck?” Steve asked, turning back and facing Bucky again. He thought for a minute.  
“I remember the Siberian Base you found me, I remember going into the cryo tank, and the door closing. But that’s about it” he answered, looking back at Steve.  
“What’s the last date you remember?” Steve asked, grabbing Bucky’s right hand, and holding it gently. Bucky didn’t seem to mind.  
“The last chance I had to look at a newspaper, it was 1991, early December” he answered, feeling nervous, almost scared to remember what happened to him in the last few decades. Steve caught on, and decided to not ask that many questions. It wasn’t exactly a good idea, what with Bucky being in the state he was.  
“I’ll be right back. Give me 2 minutes, Buck” Steve said, getting up to talk to the Avengers. Bucky looked at him, eyes filled with worry. He squeezed Steve’s hand a little tighter. It made Steve’s heart drop a little, to see the man he loved in such a state.  
“I promise, I’ll be right through those doors, you’ll be able to see me” Steve said, smiling at Bucky, reassuringly. Bucky reluctantly let go of Steve’s hand, and he exited the room.  
“Steve, what the hell are you thinking, removing his restraints, then leaving him alone in that room, unrestrained?” Natasha asked him, angrily.  
“Nat, I trust this man with my life. I wouldn’t have removed those restraints if I felt even an ounce of danger for either myself, or the rest of the team. I just came out here to say that maybe we should wait to question him on what Hydra was doing to him. He doesn’t remember anything past early December, 1991, and he seems like he’s in a fragile state right now. Let’s at least wait a few days, give him time to recover slightly, maybe adjust himself, then we can ask him questions” Steve said, looking at each member. None of them liked that idea, but they knew better than to argue with Steve right now. He was very emotionally driven, and who knows what he might do.  
“Fine, we’ll give him 4 days. But as soon as those 4 days are up, we are questioning him. Deal?” Natasha said, less of a suggestion, and more of an order.  
“Deal, but I have to be there when we question him. There is no way I won’t be” Steve said, his one condition to their questioning. The rest of the Avengers nodded, agreeing.  
“Dr. Cho, you wouldn’t mind staying here in New York for the next few days, would you? We have a room we can accommodate you with, if you agree. It would be best if you were here when we asked him questions. You can evaluate him in the meantime” Steve said to Dr. Cho. She nodded.  
“I have nothing important to do, might as well stay” she replied, looking at Steve. He nodded at her, and turned back to the door.  
“And where are you going?” Tony asked, as Steve’s hand reached for the door knob.  
“Back in there, to comfort him. He’s confused, and doesn’t know where he is. Right now, the best thing for him is a familiar face” Steve said, turning the door knob, and entering the room.  
“They don’t trust me, do they?” Bucky asked, already knowing the answer.  
“They don’t exactly trust you, no. But that’s because they don’t know if they can. We found you at that base in Siberia, they’re all worried that you have something from Hydra in your head. But they’ve agreed to let you rest for now. They aren’t going to ask you any questions for the next four days, to allow you to adjust” Steve said, sitting down in the seat next to Bucky again, and grabbing his metal hand. Bucky hadn’t been expecting that, and jerked his hand away, before realizing what he’d done.  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t be encroaching on your space right now. You have a long recovery ahead of you” Steve said, thinking he had done something wrong. Bucky shook his head.  
“No, you’re fine! I just, I wasn’t expecting you to grab my left hand. I would think you would find it weird” Bucky said, sounding kind of sad. Steve caught on, and grabbed his left hand again.  
“Well, it is a little strange to see you with a metal arm, but it’s not that weird. It’s a part of you, and I could never hate any part of you” Steve said, smiling at Bucky kindly. Bucky smiled back. They stayed up for a few more hours, talking about things, remembering other things from their years as friends. Steve told Bucky about everything that’s happened to him in the decades since he fell. Before long, Bucky started to get tired. He tried stifling a yawn, but ultimately failed. Steve smiled at him.  
“You’re tired, you need a rest. The sedation we gave you usually makes people tired after a few hours of being awake again. I’ll leave you to sleep. If you need anything, just ask Jarvis, and I’ll come back” Steve said, standing to leave, but Bucky wouldn’t let go of his hand.  
“Would, would you mind staying? Maybe lying next to me? I know it’s a strange question after only being back for a few hours, but I don’t want to be alone right now” Bucky said, apologetically. Steve smiled at him gently, and stepped closer to him.  
“I don’t mind, it’s not a strange question. I’ll join you in the bed, if it comforts you” Steve said, as Bucky scooted over a little, and he climbed into the bed with him, and crawled under the blankets. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s back, and held him close. Bucky smiled.  
“This is backwards, huh? I used to hold you when we slept” Bucky said, turning to face Steve, albeit with some difficulty. Steve smiled at him.  
“Maybe so, but now you’re the one who needs comforting. Maybe this is a good exception” Steve replied. Bucky snorted a little.  
“Jarvis, can you dim the lights in this room, and darken the windows?” Steve asked Jarvis, who complied. The room got significantly darker, and both Steve and Bucky drifted off to sleep, finally back in each others arms. And neither woke up until the next morning, when the Avengers didn’t find Steve in his room. They searched the building frantically, thinking he had been kidnapped. Tony found him, still in the room, Bucky still in his arms, both men asleep. He may or may not have taken a few pictures to possibly use as blackmail against Steve later, if he ever needed it.  
But he smiled to himself, seeing how peaceful Steve looked, with Bucky in his arms. Tony could count the number of times Steve looked this peaceful around him on one finger. He was always closed off, emotionally. Usually showing the world Captain America, not Steve Rogers, so Tony was happy to see that with Bucky around, even just lying with Steve, helped Tony know that he could trust Bucky. And if he looked close enough, he could see a soft smile on Steve’s face. Tony could get used to seeing Steve that happy.


End file.
